fanonlordsfandomcom-20200214-history
Humagons-Infection: Episode 38
In thirty minutes, Aaron has returned you to your room, got Raphoon, and has gone down to the battlefield without anyone following or with him. Raphoon floats by Aaron, but isn’t in a good mood… Ice) *Looking straight at Aaron* So you keep me waiting?! Aaron) Why not? I don’t take any orders from you. Ice) As your queen, you take my orders and follow them! Aaron) My queen? The only queen is my fiancee, not you. ( Ice looks at the ground, almost sweeping it with her left foot over and over ) Aaron) Anyways, let’s begin… *Looks over at Raphoon* Ice) *Charges at Aaron, transforming into Clawiurge* YOU WILL BOW DOWN TO ME! Aaron) *Left hand transforms into Cyrowolf’s paw and he raises it to Ice* Raphoon? ( Ice fully transforms into Clawiurge ) Aaron) Raphoon, I need you. ( Clawiurge begins getting close to Aaron ) Aaron) When I actually want to work with you too <.< *Winds begin to swirl in Aaron’s left paw* ( At the last minute, Aaron releases a blast of winds pushing Clawiurge back ) ( Clawiurge slides backwards on the ground, but stops moving with the use of her tail to stop her ) Aaron) Raphoon, whatever Jean said she doesn’t really mean it. ( Clawiurge catapults self at Aaron using her tail ) Aaron) Raphoon, Jean’s *Sidesteps* ...She’s pregnant. ( Clawiurge catches herself on the wall and springboards towards Aaron ) ( Scratch marks are left onto the wall ) Aaron) *Backing up* Raphoon, understand?! BANG! ( Aaron takes a brutal impact into the ground by Clawiurge, knocking him out and creating a crater into the ground ) Clawiurge) HAHAHA! ( Raphoon comes out of his ball form ) Clawiurge) You really think you could withstand my power in your human form?! Raphoon) He was sending me a message… Clawiurge) Ah, a message? Raphoon) Yes, a message. Clawiurge) What kind of message? Raphoon) A message that tells me I need to focus on you. Clawiurge) Yes, you do need to focus on the queen. Raphoon) Okay...Queen, now turn around so I can hit y- Wait, you’re a female...I cannot hit a female! ( A smirk comes across Clawiurge’s face ) Raphoon) And then I get atte-''' '''( Clawiurge jumps into the air, twisting her body in midair to face Raphoon ) Raphoon) I don’t want to fight! *Brings arm blades together to block* ( Clawiurge’s claws collide with Raphoon’s blades, both held in the air together ) ( Clawiurge’s claws force Raphoon’s blades to separate by pushing down on them ) Raphoon) *Left wide open for an attack* … Clawiurge) HA! *Forces her tail towards Raphoon* ( Raphoon closes both his eyes ) ( A green aura suddenly appears around pitchfork-tipped tail, stopping it from moving any further ) Clawiurge) *Trying to get her tail to move* What is this?! What did you do to my ROYAL TAIL?! ( Raphoon opens his eyes, shocked at what he did ) Raphoon) I...I don’t know… Clawiurge) Grr! *Tries slashing Raphoon with her right paw’s claws* ( Raphoon blocks with his left arm blade and pushes her paw back ) ( Clawiurge swings her left paw, but Raphoon blocks his right arm blade ) Clawiurge) Take a hit! *Swings her left paw* Raphoon) *Blocks with his right arm blade* No thank you. *Pushes her left paw away* ( Clawiurge and Raphoon continue this pattern a couple of more times ) Clawiurge) COME ON ALREADY! *Tries slashing Raphoon with both her paws’ claws* ( Raphoon closes both his eyes ) ( Clawiurge’s whole body becomes encased in a green aura and she’s pushed backwards ) ( Raphoon opens his eyes ) ( The green aura disappears from Clawiurge’s body ) Clawiurge) WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! Raphoon) I really don’t know… Clawiurge) Well the queen doesn’t appreciate it! *Leaps high into the air and moves towards Raphoon* Raphoon) *Closes eyes* I don’t want to hurt you! ( Clawiurge gets closer and closer to Raphoon ) Raphoon) *Opens eyes* You’re suppose to stop… *Closes eyes again* ( Clawiurge continues her path towards Raphoon ) Raphoon) *Opens eyes* ATTENTION! ( Clawiurge makes impact with Raphoon, but not in a way Clawiurge wanted ) Clawiurge) ... ( Raphoon catches Clawiurge in midair, but loses his balance and spins around once ) ( Blades popping in and out stab Clawiurge’s body over and over ) ( The momentum causes winds to spin around Raphoon’s upper chest turbine, covered by Clawiurge’s body ) ( Raphoon backs up close to the wall behind him before gaining balance ) Clawiurge) KNOW WHAT! *Bites Raphoon’s head* Raphoon) OW, OW! ATTENTION, ATTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEENTION! *Turns around, slamming Clawiurge into the wall on accident* SORRY! *Releases a blast of wind from his chest turbine into Clawiurge’s chest* I’M VERY SORRY, I DIDN’T MEAN TO! ( Clawiurge returns to her human form ) Raphoon) *Lets an unconscious Ice slip out of his hands*...I’m sorry...I’m very sorry...Wait a second...WHERE’S MY SPOTLIGHT?! What are you thoughts about H-I: Episode 38? Comment below, I'd appreciate it. '' ''Humagons-Infection: Episode 39 Category:Story Week 13-14 Category:Humagons-Infection Category:Humagons: Aaron Category:Humagons: Ice Category:Raphoon Razeun